equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Here is a list of events that occurred within the ''Equestria Girls'' media series. Before Equestria Girls *Starswirl the Bearded's human counterpart exists. *'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship' - Clover the Clever pursues a sorceress who uses the Memory Stone and buries it in a garden somewhere near what is now Canterlot High. *Timber Spruce's great-grandparents accidentally trespass into Gaea Everfree's domain at Lake Everfree. *Camp Everfree established. *'My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Issue #3', Shadow Play - Part 2 - After being rejected from a musical competition and wreaking havoc, the Dazzlings were banished into the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded and his friends, the Pillars of Old Equestria. *'Wondercolts Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna' - Celestia and Luna study at Canterlot High, and compete against Abacus Cinch in the Friendship Games. *Celestia and Luna become principal and vice principal of Canterlot High, while their former friend Abacus Cinch becomes principal of Crystal Prep Academy. Under her administration, her students are forced to become successful, to the extent that they win every Friendship Games ever since. ''My Little Pony Annual 2013 *Sunset Shimmer, a unicorn student from Equestria, falls out of favor from Princess Celestia and escapes into the human world as a high school bully. *Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy begin their education at Canterlot High School with much difficulty. *Sunset Shimmer hosts an interview with Pinkie Pie and her friends about how they started their friendship at Canterlot High. Equestria Girls *Sunset Shimmer steals the Crown of Harmony from Twilight Sparkle in the Crystal Empire, and escapes into the human world using a magic mirror. *Twilight and Spike enter the human world, and try to adapt to life in Canterlot High and try to win the crown at the Fall Formal. *Twilight befriends the human equivalents of her Equestrian friends, whose campaign encouraged the other classmates to vote for her in the Fall Formal. *Twilight wins the Fall Formal crown, but fights Sunset to take it back. Sunset wears the crown and becomes into a demon, but is defeated by Twilight and her five friends. Twilight and Spike return to Equestria. *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special takes place, in which the Cutie Mark Crusaders take advantage of Sunset Shimmer's poor reputation to make the whole school bully her, and due to Applebloom being jealous over her older sister spending more time with Sunset over her. *''Make Up Shake Up'' takes place. *''A Photo Booth Story'' takes place, in which Photo Finish gets frustrated from taking pictures of Twilight and her friends. *''Raise The Roof'' takes place, in which Applejack and Rainbow Dash compete against each other to see who is the better dancer. ''Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Twilight's friends practice for the upcoming CHS Musical Showcase. *'Music to My Ears''' - Vinyl Scratch takes a walk down the streets of Canterlot. *'Guitar Centered' - Rainbow Dash and Trixie compete for a guitar in a music store. *'Hamsterpocalypse Now' - Fluttershy uses her tambourine to control a group of runaway hamsters. *'Pinkie On The One' - Pinkie Pie earns a drum set. *'Player Piano' - Rarity's friends suggest her to use a keytar instead of a real piano. *'A Case for the Bass' - Applejack tries to get her bass guitar back from Flim and Flam's store, after Granny Smith accidentally gives it away. She afterwards performs in a banana suit outside the store. *'Shake Your Tail' - As the Rainbooms sing a song, they argue over the theme of the school's dance party. Rainbow Dash decides to compromise by mixing her five friends' themes into one. *'Perfect Day for Fun' - Twilight and her friends go on an evening carnival outside Canterlot High. *'My Past is Not Today' - One morning, Sunset Shimmer climbs up the roof of Canterlot High and sings about her past. *'Friendship Through the Ages' - The Rainbooms lead Sunset Shimmer through a musical journey spanning several genres. *'Life is a Runway' - In her workplace, Rarity daydreams of herself becoming a fashion celebrity. Main events *Six moons have passed since Sunset's defeat, and most of the students shun her for her past actions. *The CHS Musical Showcase is announced, but due to Adagio Dazzle and her friends' manipulation it was turned into a Battle of the Bands. *Twilight arrives from Equestria to help her friends compose music and form their own band, "the Rainbooms", to defeat Adagio. *During the Battle of the Bands, Trixie traps Twilight and her friends in a storeroom under the stage, until Vinyl Scratch and Spike free them. *Twilight and her friends, along with Sunset, defeat Adagio's band and destroy the latter's medallions, causing the crowd to chase them away out of disgust from their poor singing. She and her band win the competition, and Sunset is welcomed into Twilight's club. Twilight and Spike return to Equestria again. ''Friendship Games Friendship Games animated shorts Canterlot High's students train themselves to compete against their rival school, Crystal Prep Academy. * In a past Friendship Games competition, Marco Dafoy, Melon Mint, and Crystal Lullaby of Crystal Prep win three contests against Cloudy Kicks, Mystery Mint, and Indigo Wreath of Canterlot High. *'The Science of Magic''' - Sunset Shimmer tests the Rainbooms' magical abilities in a science lab. *'Pinkie Spy' - Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash sneak into Crystal Prep. *'All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games' - Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops compete to be the better contestant. *'Photo Finished ' - Photo Finish takes pictures by Vice Principal Luna's request. *'A Banner Day' - Flash Sentry, Micro Chips, and Sandalwood argue over the theme for a Friendship Games banner. Main events *After investigating Canterlot High, Sci-Twi constructs a device that allows her to capture magic to study with, and has a meeting with Principal Abacus Cinch. *The two schools compete in a series of events: **an academic decathlon ("ACADECA", involving chemistry, baking, carpentry for birdhouses, a spelling bee, and a competition for advanced mathematical equations), **an archery contest and a rollerskates and motorcross race, **and a search for flags. *Due to the Mane Six using magical powers during the second event that Twilight unintentionally captures, Principal Cinch and the other Crystal Prep contestants pressure Sci-Twi to use her magic-capturing device, releasing its energy back to its users and turning her into "Midnight Sparkle". Before Midnight Sparkle could create further harm, Sunset uses the device to transform herself into Daydream Shimmer, and reverts herself and Sci-Twi into normal. *Canterlot High and Crystal Prep win this Friendship Games together, to Principal Cinch's chagrin. *Sci-Twi is transferred to Canterlot High. *At one picnic, Sci-Twi meets her confounded Equestrian counterpart. ''The Legend of Everfree *The students of Canterlot High go on a trip to Camp Everfree. *Timber Spruce and Sci-Twi fall in love. *Filthy Rice visits the camp, to Gloriosa Daisy's irritation. *Twilight's friends and Sunset Shimmer discover that they begin to have unusual magic powers. *They investigate and discover that Gloriosa Daisy is using several geodes to use its powers to stop Filthy Rich from closing her camp, and that the story of "Gaia Everfree" was a myth that she made up. *Once Gloriosa has been exposed, she becomes corrupted by the geodes' power, causing her to become into Gaia Everfree and seal off the camp with a barrier of roots and trunks. She is defeated by Sunset and her friends, who receive the geodes as pendants that give them powers. *Sunset and her friends use the pendants' powers to quickly organize a fundraiser ball in a cave, saving enough money to prevent the camp from being closed. *Sunset and her friends rebuild a damaged dock, but Pinkie Pie accidentally destroys it. ''Dance Magic, Movie Magic, Mirror Magic ''Dance Magic *Principal Cinch is replaced by Dean Cadance as principal of Crystal Prep. *While washing cars with Big Mac, Rarity signs her friends up for a dance competition to raise money to repair Camp Everfree *Although Rarity and her friends compete with the Shadowbolts, they eventually do a music video together and win the prize money. Movie Magic *The Mane Seven help a film director, Sylvester Stallone. *Upset that another actress replaced her as "Daring Do", Juniper Montage wreaks havoc against the Mane Seven. She is fired from the studio and is forced to leave. Mirror Magic *Sunset Shimmer returns to Equestria to get a new Friendship Journal. Together with the Starlight Glimmer, they convince Juniper Montage to stop using her magic mirror and free her friends from Limbo. Juniper Montage apologizes and becomes the Mane Six's new friend with Starlight Glimmer, who stays for a few more days in the human world. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Sci-Twi and her friends work in various odd jobs to earn money. *'Steps of Prep''' - Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy cheer on for the Canterlot team as they play a game of soccer against Crystal Prep. *'Mad Twience' - In a lab somewhere near Canterlot High, Sci-Twi builds a robotic dog as Spike's friend. *'Monday Blues' - Sci-Twi and Sunset walk to school on a rainy morning. *'Pet Project' - In a pet store within Canterlot Mall, Fluttershy gives several pets a bath, takes a photo shoot with the pets, and helps Sunset Shimmer choose her own pet: a leopard gecko, which she names as "Ray". *'Subs Rock' - Principal Celestia tries to teach a class, but she keeps getting interrupted. *'The Art of Friendship' - In an art class within Canterlot High, Sunset and Pinkie paint pictures. *'Epic Fails' - Sci-Twi and her friends discuss about each others' mistakes, and end up tripping on each other as they enter the cafeteria. *'The Canterlot Movie Club' - The Cutie Mark Crusaders help Pinkie Pie get her toy alligator Gummy from a claw game within the cinema inside Canterlot Mall. *'Leaping Off the Page' - Rainbow Dash imagines about her Daring Do novel before she goes with her friends to the cinema. *'Coinky-Dink World' - In the Sweet Snacks Café, Pinkie Pie dances with the other waitresses and helps Alizarin Bubblegum and Celery Stalk fall in love. *'Good Vibes' - In the Canterlot Mall, Flash Sentry helps Trixie carry a heavy load, and Trixie helps other people who in turn help their friends, ending with Sunset Shimmer (as a worker in a sushi restaurant) giving Flash Sentry some sushi to eat. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together'' (Season 1) Sci-Twi and her friends handle various situations, and sometimes use their magical geodes from Camp Everfree to solve their problems. *'School of Rock' - In the Canterlot Natural History Museum, Maud Pie gives a lecture about geological history, and Sci-Twi, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie use their magical geodes to entertain the guests. *'A Fine Line' - Sunset Shimmer goes to a long queue to buy a copy of "Tirek's Revenge" from a video-game store in Canterlot Mall. When the queue ends, the game was already sold out, but Pinkie and Sunset play it together with the former's pre-ordered copy. *'Pinkie Sitting' - Pinkie Pie replaces Rarity as a babysitter for a little girl known as Lily Pad. *'Queen of Clubs' - Applejack and Rainbow Dash compete to see who of the two has joined the most school clubs. *'Overpowered' - Sci-Twi advises her friends not to use their geode powers too much. *'The Finals Countdown' - Sci-Twi motivates her friends to study for their finals exams, which they successfully pass. *'Star Crossed' - Sci-Twi and Timber Spruce go on a date to the planetarium, but as its show has been cancelled due to bad weather, they look at fireflies form into shapes of constellations. *'My Little Shop of Horrors' - Sci-Twi is put in charge of Principal Celestia's greenhouse. When some magic enters into a watering can, Twilight causes the plants to become more aggressive when she waters them. After calling Applejack for help, she uses sprinklers, causing the plants to turn back to normal. *'Display of Affection' - During her fashion internship at Prim Hemline's boutique, Rarity gets inspired by "Flanksy"'s art to design her new window display. After it becomes popular, she realises that "Flanksy" is actually Sunset Shimmer. *'A Little Birdie Told Me' - During a pop quiz in Mr. Cranky Doodle's class, Fluttershy talks to several birds as she and Trixie study. *'Super Squad Goals' - Sunset Shimmer draws a comic about herself and her friends as superheroes who chase and catch a thief. *'Road Trippin' - Sci-Twi and her friends go on a bus to perform at Golden Delicious' party, and use their abilities to solve several obstacles along the way. Sci-Twi and her friends go and spend time in the beach. *'X Marks the Spot' - At the beach, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle navigate using a treasure-themed smartphone program, only to end up getting discount prices at a Rollin' Sunshi Truck. *'Aww... Baby Turtles' - Fluttershy, Tank, and their friends help a group of turtle hatchlings go to the sea. *'Lost and Found' - Applejack and Rainbow Dash help a sad Rarity find her lost earrings, only to find out that she mistakenly placed them in her hair. *'Too Hot To Handle' - While Fluttershy and Rarity organize an adoption for all the crabs in the beach, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash buy shaved ice cones from a truck for the crabs. *'Unsolved Selfie Mysteries' - Sunset Shimmer and her friends investigate a supposed monster in one of their photographs, which turns out to be Pinkie Pie's missing floatie. *'The Salty Sails' - Sci-Twi navigates a boat with Pinkie and Rarity against strong winds. *'Blue Crushed' - Rainbow Dash and Applejack go surfing with Fluttershy's boastful brother, Zephyr Breeze. *'Turf War' - Timber Spruce competes with his substitute lifeguard Applejack to see who can respond to trouble more quickly. *'Friendship Math' - Pinkie Pie and Sci-Twi take a quiz in a magazine that Rarity had left behind. *'The Last Day of School' - On the last day of a school term before summer vacation, Sci-Twi hurries up to finish her extra credit work and write letters to her teachers. Cheerilee plays a Daring Do movie during class, and even though Sci-Twi fails to finish all of her projects, Rainbow Dash encourages her to read anything she wants and study in the library. *'Outtakes' - At the Canterlot Animal Shelter, Fluttershy tries to make a commercial for adopting animals. Even though it fails as the pets go out of control, Sci-Twi and Rainbow Dash tell her that she already captured the fun of having a pet, and help her finish the commercial. *'Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic' - Pinkie Pie helps her troubled customers at the Sweet Snacks Café: Flash Sentry is tutored by Sci-Twi to prepare for his mathematics test; Blueberry Cake has a new prom dress tailored by Rarity; and the Crystal Prep swimming team is trained by Rainbow Dash. *'Five to Nine' - At her farmhouse, Applejack sings as she does the chores of the day. *'So Much More to Me' - After declining Sunset's offer to go on a karaoke party with her friends, Fluttershy sings to the animals in the animal shelter. After her song ends, she accepts Sunset's different offer to watch a movie in the cinema. *'The Other Side' - Rarity daydreams about becoming famous. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending *'Best Trends Forever''' - Rarity has to choose between Sci-Twi, Pinkie Pie, or Rainbow Dash for a theme in her news report. *'Fluttershy's Butterflies' - Fluttershy has to choose between Rainbow Dash, Applejack, or Vinyl Scratch for advice in overcoming her stage fright. *'Text Support' - Sci-Twi has to choose between Rarity, Fluttershy, or Sunset Shimmer on translating a strange text message. *'Stressed in Show' - Sci-Twi has to choose between Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie Pie on finding a method to help herself relax before a stage performance. *'Driving Miss Shimmer' - As Sunset fails on her driving test, she has to do it again with a more-experienced friend: they would be either Rarity, Applejack, or Fluttershy. *'Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot' - While rehearsing for the Canterlot High Fall Play, Sunset notices that one of its boot props went missing. Rarity has to decide between Pinkie Pie, Trixie, or Applejack for advice. *'All the World's Off Stage' - Sunset oversees another rehearsal, and has to decide between Sci-Twi, Pinkie Pie, or Micro Chips for help in moving the heavy "Shiny City" backdrop across the stage. *'Constructive Criticism' - As Applejack hurt her fingers while building the stage sets for the Canterlot High Fall Play, she has to choose between Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, or Photo Finish to finish her work. *'Opening Night' - Thanks to the help of Applejack, Sci-Twi, or Sunset, the Canterlot High Fall Play becomes a roaring success in spite of its initial mishaps. It takes place on a Friday. *'Happily Ever After Party' - As Mr. Cranky Doodle refuses to let the Cutie Mark Crusaders use his projector to show the Fall Play to show it to their friends, they have to choose between Rainbow Dash, Rarity, or Applejack to distract or convince him to let them use the projector. ''Forgotten Friendship *Upset that her classmates kept on ignoring her, Wallflower Blush erases the students' memories using a Memory Stone, until Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends use their magic to destroy the Stone. Rollercoaster of Friendship *Twilight and her friends visit the theme park of Equestria Land, where they were almost used by Vignette Valencia's magical selfies for her show. They defeat her and perform their own show. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together'' (Season 2, part 1) Twilight and her friends create a series of online videos for their spring break. *'Reboxing with Spike!' - Once in a month, Spike unpacks boxes of pet products and rates them by their quality. He has to give them away as refunds after Twilight discovers the expensive price of his products. *'DIY with Applejack' - Applejack builds a new dressing room for Rarity. By the time she has finished the room, Rarity sleeps in a new bed. *'The Craft of Cookies' - Pinkie Pie hosts a cooking video with a tortoise, Tank. *'Street Magic with Trixie!' - Trixie and Twilight host a street magic show. *'Sic Skateboard' - Rainbow Dash records a skateboarding video with her young fans. *'Street Chic' - Rarity shows her summer fashion at late autumn. She redresses Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy with her clothes, causing them to shiver from the cold air. *'Game Stream' - Sunset makes a video of herself playing a console video game with fluttershy. *'Best in Show: The Pre-Show' - Fluttershy and Applejack host a pet show. *'Best in Show: The Victory Lap' - Cranky Doodle's dog wins the pet show. *'Schedule Swap' - On the first day of Canterlot High's new school year, Twilight and her friends have to deal with their mixed school schedules. *'Twilight Under The Stars' - The Canterlot Celestial Society Members' Social is being held at the planetarium, hosted by Twilight's favorite astrophysicist Rosette Nebula. *'Five Stars' - Pinkie Pie gets distressed when a customer rates the Sweet Snacks Cafe with four stars on the mobile Screech app, breaking her five-star streak. *'FOMO' - Rarity's friends host a surprise birthday party. ''Spring Breakdown *Twilight and her friends perform as a musical band on a cruise for their spring break, but their performance was disturbed by a magical storm that forces them and their ship to settle on a nearby island. While investigating that island, Twilight and Sunset fall into a portal to Equestria, where they find out that they have become into ponies. The two eventually meet Princess Twilight, and bring the stranded passengers of the cruise through Equestria and back home through Canterlot High's magic portal. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together'' (Season 2, part 2) *'I'm on a Yacht' - Twilight and her friends sing a song about their holiday on a cruise ship. *'Run to Break Free' - Rainbow Dash sings about living life in slow-motion. *'Camping Must-Haves' - Applejack and Rarity host a video about camping essentials as they prepare for the Starswirl Festival, a music festival. *'Festival Fillers' - Sunset's friends suggest ideas for different filters for their selfie photos. *'How to Backstage' - Sunset gets a VIP backstage pass to meet the bands (such as ShowCrush) and the music festival's technicians. *'Festival Looks' - Rarity hosts an Internet video and she asks her friends on an appropriate look. In the end, she suggests that viewer to be themselves. *'Five Lines You Need To Stand In' - Using Twilight's selfie drone, Pinkie Pie does a countdown on the best queues to wait in for the music festival. *'Find the Magic' - The Dazzlings perform a song in the music festival. *'Choose Your Own Adventure: Wake Up!' - Sunset has to choose between Applejack, Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie Pie. *'The Last Drop' - Vinyl Scratch requests someone to finish her performance, and it is either Sunset, Fluttershy, or Big Macintosh. *'Inclement Leather' - When Rarity's clothes are damaged by heavy rain, she turns to either Twilight, Applejack, or Vignette Valencia for help. *'Lost and Pound' - During the festival, Spike helps a lost female dog and falls in love with her. Either Rarity, Spike, or Fluttershy help her. *'Accountibilibuddies' - When Applejack gets her foot stomped in the front row of the musical festival's crowd, she turns either to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, or Snips for help. *'The Road Less Scheduled' - When Twilight's computer-generated how-to agenda for the music festival is destroyed, she and Spike turn either to Principal Celestia, Microchips, or Fluttershy for help. *'Sock It To Me!' - Before a championship between Canterlot High and Crystal Prep Academy, Rainbow Dash loses her lucky sock. She turns towards either Rarity, Trixie, or Bulk Biceps for help. *'Tip Toppings' - For being the one thousandth customer at a Canterlot City frozen yogurt store, Pinkie Pie wins a free topping for her frozen yogurt. She seeks help from Applejack, Twilight, or Fluttershy. *'Costume Conundrum' - Fluttershy and her friends receive invitations to Bulk Biceps' costume party, but she is unsure on which costume to wear. She seeks help from Sunset, Rarity, or Applejack. *'Let It Rain' - Sunset sings in a performance during a rainstorm. *'Cheer You On' - Flash Sentry sings a song to cheer on the Equestria Girls. ''Sunset's Backstage Pass! * The Equestria Girls travel to the Starswirled Music Festival, and stop the duo band PostCrush from creating a time loop over several mistakes. Holidays Unwrapped'' * Christmas See also *Social events *Moons *Canterlot, for information about various locations within the Equestria Girls setting External links *The main timeline in MLP:FiM. Category:Events